Perk-a-Cola
Perk-a-Cola machines are fictional vending machines found in the Zombie levels Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Five, Kino der Toten, Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and, Moon. Each drink gives the player an added perk to help them survive the zombie horde. They are also based off real Second Tier perks found in Multiplayer (Juggernog = Juggernaut, Speed Cola = Sleight of Hand etc.). The same machines spawn on fixed locations on each map, with the exception of Shi No Numa, where a random machine will spawn at each hut, and Shangri-La and Moon. In Shangri-La, the Juggernog and Speed Cola machines alternate their spawn and in Moon both Speed Cola and Juggernog spawn in Area 51 although they alternate between each visit. If a player is downed, he/she will lose all the Perk-a-Cola's they had purchased and have to buy them again. Available Deadshot Daiquiri Deadshot Daiquiri is a new Perk-a-Cola that appears in Call of the Dead,Shangri-La , and Moon. Purchasing it will make you aim at Zombies' heads when you Aim Down your Sights(ADS) instead of their bodies. It will also make you ADS faster. This can prove to be useful when firing into a large group of Zombies. Many players, however, believe it is useless and for noobs that can't aim well. Although, since it makes you aim directly to the head, it makes getting headshots easier and will award you more points per kill since each headshot is 100 points. It costs 1500 Points. According to Nikolai Belinski, drinking this will make you sober. Double Tap Root Beer The third perk, Double Tap Root Beer,increases the rate of fire on all weapons by about a third. Because of this, it is the most risky perk as the player might run out of ammo quicker and lose most of its ammo without him/her noticing it. Although, shooting faster helps pump-action and bolt-action guns. This perk can cause ammo to be drained at an alarming rate if not used properly. This effect is the most noticeable on weapons like the PPSh-41, which has an extraordinary rate of fire. The effect is also amplified by the Pack-A-Punch Machine as many of the upgraded weapons gain increased rate of fire. This perk costs 2000 points to buy. In Der Riese, the perk machine is on the right of the bridge if the player is facing away from the Pack-A-Punch Machine. It is on the left balcony next to the bouncing betties in Verrückt. In "Five," it is located at the entrance to the the first elevator in the War Room. In Kino der Toten, it's in the alley right outside the theater exit, it was removed from Ascension for unknow reasons, but it returned and is found in Call of the Dead on the ship, past some debris that you have to clear, opposite the MPL, and underground in Shangri-La. It most likely tastes like Root Beer. Some people think Double Tap is the least helpful Perk-a-Cola, because shooting faster means that you run out of ammo faster, though this is not true since this helps you kill the zombies faster but do not need more ammo for them. This does however, make it more difficult to control your weapons so you lose the least amount of ammo. Juggernog Juggernog is a perk that increases the player's health. This actually increases it to about 4 hits instead of 2, which is very important in the later rounds. According to the machine, it is made with real eggs and the catch-phrase is "Take a tug on that sweet, sweet jug." (as seen on the side of the machine) This perk costs 2500 points to buy. Judging by the fact that it is made with eggs and it is sweet (according to the jingle), it most likely tastes like eggnog, which explains the name. It is located in the starting room of Verruckt, it spawns randomly in Shi No Numa, on the left side of Der Riese, the theater in Kino der Toten, in the war room next to the bunker in "Five", up the stairs from the MPL room in Ascension in the control room for the Centrifuge, in Call of the Dead, it is inside the back of the boat, in Shangri-La, it is either near the MPL or it's across the Mud Pit Maze. This is players most preffered Perk-a-Cola, and is usually purchased first so the player can survive against zombies easier. Mule Kick ' Mule Kick' is a Perk-a-Cola that appears in every single Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies map as long as your connected to the internet, and without internet this perk will only appear on Moon. The effect gives the player an additional weapon slot bringing the total number of weapons a player can hold to three. However, upon purchasing a third weapon, instead if putting it in a new third slot, it will be placed in the second slot, and your previous secondary weapon will be placed in the third slot. This perk is the most expensive perk, at the high price of 4,000 points. PhD Flopper PhD Flopper is a perk that is in Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon . Purchasing PhD Flopper will make you immune to explosions that you cause, such as explosions from grenades. It will also protect you from taking any splash damage you cause from explosive weapons, such as the Ray Gun or Mustang & Sally, having this Perk-a-Cola with Jugger-Nog is a very good idea, because you would run through hordes of Zombies firing an explosive weapon at the ground and not get downed. PhD Flopper also grants you Mini-Nukes! If you Dolphin Dive from a high ground (Ex: down some stairs) it will cause a miniature explosion, killing all Zombies around where you land. Beware of using Mini-Nukes into a large group of Zombies, for if you land on a Zombie and then the ground, there will be no Mini-Nuke, then you will most likely become trapped and die. Quick Revive Quick Revive is a perk that enables you to revive 4x faster than usual, making it extremely useful in later rounds when people are more likely to be downed very often and reviving teammates is crucial in zombie infested environments. This perk costs 1500 points to buy, making it the cheapest Perk to date. In Der Riese, the machine is located right of the Bowie Knife buy-point and near the cave's entrance, in Verruckt, it is in the starting room of the American side, and it will spawn randomly in Shi No Numa. In Kino der Toten, and up, it is always in the starting room with the exception of Moon, since players start on Area 51. In this map, it is located in the Recieving Bay. Many players have noticed that if two teammates get downed next to each other they have been able to revive them both at the same time. All in game characters comment on it tasting like fish. In Call of Duty: Black Ops maps, if the person is playing solo, the Quick Revive machine is available right from the start, regardless of whether the power is on or off. It costs 500 points when playing solo, and the usual 1500 points on co-op. The player must repurchase it again after being downed. When downed, the player recieves the pack-a-punched M1911 (Mustang & Sally) before being automatically revived by the perk. After three purchases, the machine disappears. It is located in the starting rooms of both Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of the Dead, and Shangri-La. It most likely found in the starting rooms of these maps because it is the most useful Perk-a-Cola when playing on Solo. It tastes fishy, according to Tank Dempsey and Nikolai Belinski, however, Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen seem to have no problem with this. Speed Cola Speed Cola is a perk that increases the reloading speed of all your weapons. Speed cola is considered the second best Perk-a-Cola as it allows quicker reloads, thus helping when surrounded and in need of reloading, but it is easily lost without buffed health. This perk costs 3000 points to buy, making it the secound most expensive of all Perk-a-Colas to purchase. The machine is located in the room between the right balcony and the kitchen in Verruckt, in the middle of the map and next to the FG42 in Der Riese. It's located in the foyer in Kino der Toten. In Five, the Speed Cola is located in the second hallway, in Ascension, it's right before the lander room above the Pack-a-Punch Machine, near the Sickle and a Mystery Box spawn, in Call of the Dead, it is right down the Ice Slide next to the Sickle, in Shangri-La, it will either spawn next to the MPL or across the Mud Pit Maze. According to Nikolai Belinski, it also helps you see better. Stamin-Up Stamin-Up is a p'erk' that gives you a swift run that last for about 15-20 seconds before you slow back down. It combines Lightweight with the Black Ops equivalent of Marathon. This Perk-a-Cola can be very useful to escape a horde easily, and when leading a horde of Zombies in a circle, then taking them all out at once. It can also be helpful when you are acting as the medic of the team. It most likely tastes sour as Tank Dempsey describes it as such. Stamin-Up appears in Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon. Removed Amm-O-Matic The Amm-O-Matic is an unused vending machine in Verruckt, Shi No Numa and Der Riese. Although it cannot be seen or used in Der Riese, there is a stairway that leads up to it. The stairway is visible on the Der Riese Map (but the player is unable to climb to the top of it), somewhere near Juggernog, but it seems that the idea was scrapped at the last second by Treyarch. Unused sound files that remain on the games disc confirm that this machine was designed to give the player a Max Ammo upon purchase. Of course, having this Perk-a-Cola will prevent you from taking any fall damage. According to Tank Dempsey, this is very chewy, and tastes like prune juice. Candolier Candolier was a cut Perk-a-Cola that was originally supposed to appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Its actual effects are unknown, but many believe that its effects would work like the effects of the perk, Bandolier, a perk from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War that lets you carry twice the amount of ammo. Pronaide Pronaide was a cut Perk-a-Cola supposedly for Ascension or Call of the Dead. Its actual effects are unknown, but many believe it enabled the player to dive to prone faster, and recover from it quicker as well. Tufbrew Tufbrew was a cut Perk-a-Cola that originally supposed to appear in Ascension. Its actual effects are unknown, but many believe that it keeps the player from flinching too much when hit or reduces self grenade damage. Achievements Perkaholics Anonymous- On Der Riese survive until round 20 without buying a perk. Perk-a-Holic- On Shi No Numa obtain all four perks at once. Note: On the Ipod/Iphone/Ipad game version, both locations to earn the achievment is Verruckt. Trivia *In Verrückt, there is always an advertisement for a Perk-a-Cola machine near another Perk-A-Cola machine. *When downed, the player will lose all their Perks-a-Colas *After buying a Perk-a-Cola, a small jingle will play. *It is noticeable that the Juggernog machine looks like a gas pump from the 1940s. *With the Wunderwaffe (Pack-A-Punched or not), if you hurt yourself with it, it cancels your health and Juggernog out, despite the symbol is still at the bottom of your screen. The player will then only need two hit from zombies or three from hellhounds to get downed if this happens, despite the symbol still being there. Falling from certain heights like the catwalk at Teleporter C in Der Riese will also down the player. The only cure is to down yourself and buy Juggernog again. *In Verrückt, an on-screen prompt will tell you how much any given perk costs, but in Shi No Numa, a sticker on the machine itself displays the price. *If you prone under a Perk-A-Cola machine in Der Riese you will get 25 points for free. This only works on each Perk-A-Cola machine once, and is a little joke from Treyarch about how sometimes you can get a quarter under the machine. However, the amount of points you get differs between the map for World at War and the one for Black Ops. In World at War, doing this to any of the four will give you 30 points (even though it says you got 25), where as in Black Op's version of Der Riese, you would actully get 25 points, like it would say. Also, you will NOT get any "quarters" under Mule Kick (Black Ops version only) *Sometimes when one of the machines plays its jingle the same jingle can be heard at the other machines as well. *On Der Riese, Quick Revive is the only perk that cannot be purchased immediately after activating the power, as it is behind a door that has to be bought open. Juggernog, Speed Cola, and Double Tap can all be found after activating the power without having to open any extra doors. *These machines are powered by Element 115. *The Speed Cola machine shows three green bottles on the side, however when you buy one, it doesn't take one off. *When Shi No Numa is loading, in the bottom left corner of the screen the two 'brought to you by..." companies shown are Treyarch and "Jugger-Nog Soda." *When your character throws the bottle away, even if you stand in one place, the bottle doesn't appear on the ground. *If you run into the perk machines, you can hear the bottles move around. Jingles Lyrics for Perk-a-Colas: Jugger-Nog: When you need some help to get by. Something to make you feel strong Reach for Jugger-nog tonight Sugar seduction delight! When you need to feel Big and Strong Reach for Jugger-Nog tonight! Quick Revive: When everything been dragging you down grab you by the hair and pull you to the ground. If you wanna get up you need a little revive If you wanna get up you need a little revive...!! Double Tap Rootbeer: Cowboys can't shoot slow Or they'll end up below When they need some help They reach for the root beer shelf Cowboys can't shoot slow Or they'll end up below When they need some help They reach for the root beer shelf You thirsty partner!? Speed Cola: Your hands are slow, your movement sluggish! Your lack of speed, just brings you anguish! Just take a sip! You will move faster! Just try it NOW! And speed is MASTERED! Press those lips against the only one that moves you Speed Cola speeds up your live! Stamin-Up: Stamin-Up-Up-Up (x3) When you need some extra runnin', when you need some extra time, when you want to keep on gunnin', when you like a twist of lime. When you need to keep on moving, when you need a get-away, when you need to﻿ keep on groovin', when you need that vitamin K, babe, you know you want me! Let's run the extra mile! I'll open your eyes and I'll make you see! I'll make it worth your while! Stamin-Up-Up-Up! Sounds like it's Staaaaamin-Up time! Oh yeah, drink it baby. Drink it! Phd Flopper: The night-time scene. The streets are mean. The things I have seen, the good, it's the bad, and the in-between. When you dive to prone, you are surely gonna own, PhD (Flopper)! When you dive to prone, it's gonna shake ya to the bone, all the zombies gonna groan, 'cause of PhD! PhD, the feelin's growing strong. PhD, so right that it feels wrong. PhD, like the chorus of a song. PhD, not short but not too long. Slap your body to the floor, everybody needs some more, of your lovin', your explosive lovin'. When you dive to prone, it's gonna shake ya to the bone, all the zombies gonna groan, cause of PhD! (PhD Flopper)! D*** straight! Deadshot Daiquiri: To err is human, to forgive is divine. Well I'm not forgiving and the error ain't mine! They ain't quite human, least they're not to my eyes. One sip of this and I'll give them the shock of their lives! (Yeah) We got the guns and we got the bombs! In Deadshot heaven, we pop skulls for fun! Zero in baby, zero on that spot, the hot spot baby, give it all you got. So quit complaing, about your bad aiming! Just try, try again for me! With the HEADSHOT power of DEADSHOT Daiquiri! Mule Kick: Legend tells us of a man, a hero in a tortured land. Where senoritas lived in fear. There lonely nights and deep despair, he was EL BURRO! Across the fields, across the plains, he ran so fast he dodged the rain. He was El Burro. He hurried in to save the day, gun in hand, and THRICE they say. He was strong like a mule, he was stubborn like a mule, he even kicked like a mule, EL BURRO. And then how he his soul they say, but some and more, it's just the way. He was el burro. He was El Burro! Category:Verruckt Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:"Five" Category:Ascension Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Call of the Dead Category:Nacht Der Untoten Category:Call of the Dead Category:Moon